An Alternate Future ON HOLD
by SnowSparktheKat
Summary: What will happen if Jayfeather drowned instead of Flametail? What will happen to the Warriors we know and love? Two new characters.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! Should read AFTER you have finished Warriors, The Last Hope. SPOILERS

An Alternate Future

Chap 1

Jayfeather was in the medicine den, he was trying to check the stocks, the Clan would need supplies, it was getting dangresously close to leaf-fall, and they were low on almost everything. But it was hard for him to concentrate with Briarlight blabbering in the backround. As much as he hates to admit it to himself, he likes Briarlight. Its notymuch, but its a little tug that is more a like than a friend. Thank StarClan she wasnt able to go into battle with the Dark Forest. If she didnt come back, Millie would be devastated. Not to mention himself. "No, concentrate Jayfeather!" he thought angrily to himself. "Stop thinking about her! You are a medicine cat! You can't mate! Get over her! Concentrate!Its not you liek her THAT much!" He was getting an earsplitting headache from her blabbering. "Briarlight! Please! You'll scare off all the prey from here to WindClan with your yowling!" he always covers up his real emotions with open hostility to other cats. He couldn't let anybody, not even Lionblaze, see his real thoughts and emotions.

"Sorry, Jayfeather." Briarlight says sheeplishly, but she goes right back to chattering like a stream. Jayfeather sighs to himself. He decides, that if he doesnt want to get an even worse headache than what he has, he can go look for herbs now. "Briarlight, I'll be back. If anybody comes in here looking for me, tell them I went out, and that they can wait, but if its really serious, send a patrol or something to find me." says Jayfeather grumpily. "But Jayfeather.." Jayfeather cuts her off stubornily, "Briarlight, trust me." growls Jayfeather. He then pads out of the medicine den, but walks out too quickly and catches his paw in a bramble trail and falls.

He feels dozens of eyes on him, and his pelt starts to burn.

"Jayfeather!" squeals a voice. Its his little nephew, Sunkit. He was his brothers son, along with Cinderhearts. He looks like a minitare version of Lionblaze, except for one peculiar thing: He had neither Lionblaze's nor Cinderherart's eyes. Instead, he had extemely bright green eyes. Not amber, not blue. Green. Other than that, he was clearly Lionblazes son.

"Jayfeather!" He can sense a little body scurrying up to him. "Jayfeather! Oh I'm sorry, am I in the way?" he keeps pouring out questions, not letting Jayfeather even answer the last question, thats how fast he spews them out.  
"Sunkit!" Jayfeather growls, finally able to regain his foscuse enough to sit up. "I am fine." He snarls through a clenched jaw. "S-sorry Ja-Jayfeather!" Sunkit squeaks. As much as the little scrap is annoying, you just can't help but feel bad. Even Jayfeather feels bad. He shakes the feeling of pity off. He has other things to attend to. When he gets up and pads away, Sunkit is still squeaking apoligies. Jayfeather quickly spins on his heel, stalks up to Sunkit, nose to nose, and says "Sunkit, I have other things to worry about, other than a kit with a sore throat if he dosent shut up." A chorus of suprised gasps comes from around he hollow. Jayfeather whips around. He can sense every cat look away from him. He pads around,trying look each and every cat in the eyes,but its kinda hard when you're blind. Also he decides that some were really uncomfortable, and he decided that he should lay-off a was actually being nice?He finally rounds back to Sunkit, but can sense a tiny little body beside him. Must be Moonkit. Now, Moonkit looks exactly like Cinderheart, but her fur much lighter, but with dark, almost black, stripes and grey eyes. Like moons, as the name clearly states.

"Jayfeather? Whats wrong?" Moonkit asks, actually seeming to care what he replied. Jayfeather sighs heavily. "Nothing. Just, nothing." Moonkit could obviously see that something was wrong. But she decided not to press any further. "Ok. Have fun collecting herbs!" How did she know that he was leaving? Did she overhear him talking to Briarlight? But she must've been in the nursery! He pushes it to the back of his thoughts. It started to snow, so he should leave sooner than later, unless he wanted to dig through a layer of snow and get his paws half frozen off.


	2. Chapter 2, StarClan, Yellowfang Problem

Sorry its so short! I need to do homework but I wanted to get the next chapter up! Hope you likes it :P

Chapter 2

Jayfeather had come home late last night, it had been hard to find his way back home, it had turned into a full blow, lethal blizzard, Thank StarClan he didnt accidentally wander into ShadowClan territory, because even with his heightened senses, in blizzards, everything is muffled. Even scent. So instead of being able to follow the daily treden paths that the patrols made back to camp, he had to just trip and fall if there so happened to be a bramble tendril on the ground. "Trial and error," Leafpool had always told him. Still, it doesn't help when you get pretty sore. He went straight to his nest, not even putting the herbs away. Unfourtantly, he hadn't found much. Only some marigold, and thyme. But what he needed most was catmint. He checked by the twoleg nest, nothing. _It was going to be a harsh leaf-bare, _he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Jayfeather soon after drifting to sleep, was in StarClan. He was in a wonderful grassy field. It smelled of faint flowers. It was blissful . But not for long. A ratty she-cat hobbled up to him.

"Ugh, Yellowfang! What do you want!?" He mewed, frustrated that his moment of peacefulness was ruined.

"You must listen closely to me, come here." Yellowfang meowed.

"No." said Jayfeather stubbornly.

"Come. Here," she growled. They were only fox-lengths from each other, but Yellowfang didnt want the possibility of any cat hearing this. Her elder years have made her skittish and worried, eve in StarClan. Jayfeather sat still as stone.

"Fine, fine," Yellowfang grumbled, "I'll come to you then." She wobbled over to him, and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Listen closely, I am only going to say this once," Jayfeather nodded. "STOP LOVING THAT STUPID SHE-CAT! YOU. ARE. A. MEDICINE CAT! YOU CANNOT MATE!" she yowled into his ear. He jumped back, fur fluffed out, ears ringing. "She's not stupid! And I _DON'T _love her!"

Yellowfang snorted. "Yeah, right. I saw you watching her yesterday, with intent. And not just at her. **HACK cough hack backside cough."**

"I was not!" Jayfeather protested. He actually wasn't! Stupid Yellowfang was just getting crazier and crazier by the minute.  
"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Wake up!" he could hear a voice calling him, then a paw prod ion his side. "Something's happened!


	3. Chapter 3, Whats Wrong with Moonkit?

Sorry for such a late update :( my space bar isn't working well so i have to backspace a lot and its tedious so I don't like typing as much and I've had lotsa homework/ lots of assignments :( but school is winding down to 2weeks left so they are laying offa bit :) and im sorry it's so short :/

Chapter 3

"Wha-What?!" Jayfeather says, fully awake now. What could have happened? He was sleeping for what felt like two heartbeats.

"Its Moonkit! Cinderheart says she won't wake up!" Briarlight mews shrilly. Jayfeather, the opposite of Briarlight, stays icy calm.

"Briarlight,stay calm. I'll go check it out." He hesitates before getting up, as his paws are still sore from the cold last night. When he is out from the medicine den, he instantly regrets it,but he has a job to do.

"Jayfeather! Oh thank StarClan you're here! I was worried that you were still sleeping or something!" says Cinderheart, worriedly.

"Well, I'm here now. Where's Moonkit? I need to see the thing to find out what to do."

he says, annoyed.

"Oh. Right there. Let me bring you to her." Cinderheart had pointed with her tail to the back of the nursery.

"Thanks." Jayfeather murmered. Moonkit was curled up in a tight ball, unmoving. If he wern't a medicine cat, he would presume her as dead,but he checked her heartbeat first, just to make sure. She was still here, barely.

"Cinderheart, move back. I know exactly what to do." Cinderheart hesitated, them gave him a curt nod. Jayfeather lay right next to Moonkit, and he closed his eyes, and focused on slowing his breathing to the pattern of Moonkit's.

Soon enough,he opened his eyes to a bright grassy field. StarClan. He opened his jaws to take in the scents, particularly Moonkit's. He picked up her scent very quickly. He started to swiftly follow it. It headed the opposite direction he was hoping it might lead. The Dark Forest. It went into the dark woods for quite a long time, weaving in between trees, bushes, brambles. Then he detected another scent. Brokenstar. It mingled with hers, still trekking through the Dark Forest. Then Brokenstar's stopped and went another direction, and Moonkits went another. Jayfeather sniffed the air, wondering if another Dark cat had taken her. But only Brokenstar's and Moonkit.'s scent remained. Still they crossed paths no more. He shook it off, and followed Moonkit's trail. He saw light up ahead. StarClan.

"Oh thank StarClan!"he thought. He was still on her trail, head down, concentrating,when he bumped into something. Actually, someone.

"Moonkit!" exclaimed Jayfeather, suprised. She was sitting there, emotionless. Jayfeather's pelt prickles with unease.

"Moonkit?" she still sat, staring. "Mooooonkit? Moonkit?"Jayfeather gently prodded her side, and she jumped up, startled, as if he disrupted her whilst she was in a trance...

"Whats wrong?And why did you go to the Dark Forest?" She looked at him with wide, freighted eyes.

"Th-they were ca-calling me." she stammered, nervous and frightened.

"Who are "they"?"

OK I cant think of any more,so thats it for now ;P ^^ CLIFF HANGER I KNOW IM SORRY M'KAY?


	4. Authors Note

AN:  
I am changing the plot. I just realized that the plot will not work well, i dont think I can make it work... :( So... Scratch the idea of Jayfeather dieing... I would feel very guilty if he died anyway. :P so idk where this is going. Wait! This will happen BEFORE the Last Hope! Wait... It will create a new story full of new characters! Idk im thinking! ^.^


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ!

HEY HEY GUYZ! I have figured it out! I am sticking with... **DRUM ROLLLL...**

With AFTER the last hope,but jayfeather doesnt drown. Flametail is still dead, it all just creates a new storyline of after the last hope. Sorry to any readers who like the original plot :( I am adding new characters, except for Jayfeather of course :P

Expect a chapter up today or tomorrow! :) 3 ya :P

I am 95.5 % sure i am sticking with this! It confuses me tho xD! Woah boi its hard being an author! TTYL 333


	6. Chapter 4, Moonkit's Explination

Chapteh 4

"They were calling to me! It-it wa-was Ti-Tigerstar, an- and Brokenstar! But Tigertstar died twice al-aleady I thought?!" Jayfeather's mind started to whirl with questions. How did Moonkit hear them? Why were they calling her? Why not anycat else? Did Moonkit have a power? Is the Dark Forest rising?! _"Now now, Jayfeather. Keep 't assume the worst!" _

" . Down." He said slowly. "Now,can you tell me exactly what happened?"  
Moonkit's eyes widened. She took a deep breath to steady herself and calm down.

"It all started last night. I couldn't sleep, so then I started thinking about dead cats, like all the dead warriors and leaders in StarClan. Then one thing lead to another, then I was thinking about Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, all the cats that you guys beat in the Great Battle. I dont knwo why. Soon I heard voices talking. They were faint, but it sounded like they were saying my name. I wasn't sure, so I followed it. I had awoken in a grassy clearing, but the voices led to a dark forest. I follwed it, and they got louder, and it was my name they were calling. I had wandered far, but then I saw a pair of bright gleaming malicious yellow eyes. I was frightened for a few heartbeats, but soon the eyes connected themself to a head, and the head connected to a body, and the whole cat was out of the shadows. I breathed a sigh of relief, only to have it hitch in my throat. I reconiged that pelt! Was That Tigerstar?! I opened my mouth, only to have a foul taste coat my tongue. I sniffed the air instead, that pelt and smell wasnt Tigerstar. How could I tell? I dont know. The cat was sitting, watching my actions intently. I sat, nervous, until he purred with amusement. I stared at him, confused. Then he got up. He motioned with his tail for me to follow him. I follwoed, of course. I didnt know what he would do if I didnt follow... He started talking. I dont really remember what he s-said." Jayfetaher could tell she was tired. She had slurred the last sentence. He could ask her another time what he said to her. _"That must have been terrifying." _

"Moonkit. Its OK. Lets get home." he said to her. She nodded her head tiredly.

Well! I didn't think I would type this THAT fast lol:P here ya go. srrs its so short :'(


	7. Chapter 5, After the Fact

"Moonkit. Its ok. Lets get home." he said to her. She nodded her head tiredly.

"Lets get you home." He mewed. She nodded, her head rolling on her shoulders tiredly.

Chapter 5

"Jayfeather? Jaaaaaayfeather?! Are you there?"Moonkit squeaks quietly.

"Mmph? Oh, yeah." he mumbles

"Thank you." she whispers.

"For what?" Jayfeather asks, puzzled. But Moonkit was already snoring softly.

"_Whatever." _he thinks. He tentavily pads out of the nursery, as to not wake the queens or the kits who would never go back to sleep once awakened. As he stepped into the cold, crips morning, he could sense snow on the ground. _Great. _After a few pawsteps, Jayfeather stops.

_It's oddly quiet around here. But it IS early... Oh look! At least some of the kits are up! _Sunkit is over bothering Bramblestar, who is trying to wash his tail on the Halfrock.

"Hey Bramblestar! Why are you leader? How many lives do you have? Do you have kits?" Sunkit kept on bombarding poor Bramblestar with 20 questions!

"Hey Sunkit!" Bramblestar interrupted,"How about you go talk to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar wasnt one to usually pawn off kits,especially on Jayfeather,but this was a special case. After hearing this, Jayfeather begins to walk quickly towards the medicine den.

"Hey Jayfeather! Watch out! There's a sn-" Sunkit's warning came too late, as Jayfeather had already fallen in. Grumbling and spitting out snow, Jayfeather scrambled out. Mumbling profanities under his breath, Jayfeather doesn't realize where he is stepping,and he trips on a bramble tendril snaking its way in the path to the medicine den. Instead of red-hot anger coursing through his veins, hot embarrassment flooded through him from ears to tail-tip. He awkwardlky stands up and shuffles into the medicine den.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Jaaaaayfeather!" yowls Briarlight joyfully. Startled, Jayfeather jumps up, and the leaves on the roof of the medicine den brush his back.

"Briarlight!? You scared me out of my fur!" he angrily mews. He went through enough last night and today to last him a moon.

"Sorry! Who put ants in your pelt?" She said, irritated._ She's irritated! What about me? _As a response, Jayfeather just grumbled. As it was still early in the morning, not many cats were up. It was a bit past dawn, so the dawn patrol left. Other than that, Squirelflight was up, as she was deputy. It was still early, so Jayfeather couldnt go to his nest like he wanted to, well, he could but that might be "unacceptable".

_Whatever. Its just their opinions! Do I really care? Yes. Why? Why do they treat me as a helpless kit still? They treat me different just cause' I'm blind! That doesn't mean I can't handle myself! If I could I would-" _

"Jayfeather!" He got interrupted from his rant by Briarlight.

"What!" he snapped.

"First of all, I'm sorry. I knowI already apologized earlier but-" She shook her head as if dismissing the thought,"Second of all, are you okay? You seemed focused on something, yet staring into space. I thought I lost you! Are you _sure _your alright?" Jayfeather sighed. "Yes," was all he said.

"Oooo-kaaay." She replied, seriously not believing him.

"What?" he hissed.

"Nothing!" she squeaked. Jayfeather eyed her suspiciously, even though he's blind. "Whatever." he replied.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

DONT HATE ME! ITS JUST A FILLER! AND I DECIDED what the plot is! I am going with my original idea, of Jay dieing instead of Flame :( but yeah. Ignore the stuff about when i mentioned stuff about the Dark Battle and Tigerstar dying twice already plz xD kk?

Mkay bye! My spacebar is ok now,still a derp! I have to tap the middle instead haha :) so maybe more updates often! :DDDD


End file.
